Emma Nelson
This page was copied and originated from the Degrassi Wikia and Emma Nelson Page we where given permissons by the admins. Emma Nelson is a former student of Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada who also is attending Smithdale University . She is the title character for Degrassi: The Next Generation. Many recognize her as an idealist and environmentalist who consistantly voices her opinions. Emma is the daughter of Spike Nelson and Shane McKay, Her stepfather is Snake Simpson, the current principal (and former Media Immersions teacher) of Degrassi Community School, and her half-brother is Jack Simpson. She married Spinner Mason, a former student of Degrassi, in the summer of 2008, making Kendra Mason her sister-in-law. Her bestfriend is Manny Santos, and close friends with Liberty Van Zandt. Other friends are Darcy Edwards, Chantay Black, Mia Jones, and Holly J. Sinclair. She is portrayed by Miriam McDonald Character History She first appeared in Moving On when she is at The Dot on a romantic date with Spinner. They enjoy the Dot when it is closed, so they can have time for themselves. Peter walks in from the kitchen and brings a sandwich for the two to share.When Peter asks for a raise, she tells him to leave so they can continue with their date.She tells Spinner that she is leaving for college in five days.Spinner gets upset; thinking she wasn't going because she was failing. She tells him she was, but she's making a sacrifise for them. She then leaves to go pack leaving a heartbroken Spinner by himself. Spinner leaves The Dot and calls Emma. He tells her he's coming over, and that he has a trip planned for them before she stes of to college. Emma questions what it is, but Spinner wouldn't tell her, and wants to suprise her.He knocks on her door, and takes Emma. Later, Spinner is covering Emma's eyes. She asks if she can open them. When she does, she sees Manny and Jay in their house at California. The two are excited to see eachother and hug. Spinner tells her they are spending their honeymoon with Manny and Jay at California, promising Emma se can do whatever she want.She gets excited, and calls him the best husband ever!! The four decide to go to the beach first. Spinner/Emma hold hands as they leave the house, and Manny and Jay follow them. Trivia *Emma is the first character to appear in the theme song *She is the first female character to go on a honeymoon Quotes *'Emma:' (To Spinner) "It's nice to have some peace and quiet away from everyone else" (first line) *''(Season 1 Episode 1- Moving On)'' *'Emma:' (To Spinner, about Peter) "So we were talking about how it's great to have some alone time by ourselves with no one watching us on our date." *'Emma: "'I was, but i'm making a sacrifise for us. We will need more money if I can continue. I should go pack now, sorry i didn't finish the sandwich." *'Emma:' "I hope it's not lets get drunk with Jay while you and Manny can watch us! Cause that is boring." *'Emma:' "Bye Mom, Bye Dad! (door closes) This better be enjoyable." *'Emma:' "Spin, this is amazing!! Your the best husband ever!!" Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason (Husband) **Start Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (920) TNG Category:Degrassi Graduates Main Characters Category:Degrassi Graduates Relationships